Whats a Carnival?
by Dark Freddy
Summary: A carnival came to town, but Freddy what to join in the fun too, but meets a foe from the past.
1. Chapter 1

On a town located in(**BEEP**) is the Pizzeria, for month, its the only place to go to have fun, and it gets really boring for the citizens of(**BEEP**). But outside the Pizzeria was an huge park that only gets popular when there is a Carnival, and the town goes crazy for it. Rides, food trucks, and prize corner. It was something, everyone loves to go, especially kids.

Meanwhile at the Pizzeria. "Its like a ghost town every spring in here." Said Freddy with no hesitation, The Carnival only comes three days a year, and in though three days, Freddy and his friends have some free time. Bonnie and Foxy always play the same bored game "Chess", while Chica hangs around the kitchen for eating pizza(**PS. She does not like to be call FAT**). Even though they do get bored at times but shrugs it off, Freddy is always mad when its close or no one comes. "What makes these three days so impotent to humans?"Suddenly the door opened, a family then walk in, a mom and dad, two boy(**twins**) and a girl. "Quick, get to your post!" Said Freddy as quiet as he can. him, Bonnie, and Foxy went too the stage to pretend there off, while Chica hide in the kitchen not knowing what to do. "Okay kids, mommy and daddy have to make a call, so stay here and don't brake anything." "But mom, we wanted to go to the Carnival at the park." Said one of the boys. Freddy then realize why people never come here.

**One hour later**

"Everyone gather around!"Said Freddy. all of his friends came and stand in-front of him, give there full attention. "After hearing on what a little boy was saying, we are being out competed by a Amusement Park... a Carnival!" All of his friend were angered but then confused, it was only Chica who raised her hand in questioned. "Whats a Carnival?" The rest agrees with that answer. Freddy tried to explain it but couldn't think of an answer, he pondered for one, and then it hit him. "Come on guys, follow me." He takes his friends outside the pizzeria and showed them what it was. It was nothing they have seen, not even Freddy. Bright lights everywhere with circus tents around and ride as far as there eyes can see, and they can see very well. "Its so...beautiful" Said Bonnie tearing up oil as a representation for crying. unfortunately there body's are going to shut down because of a theft protection which in case stolen, they will tern off and explode...yeah. "Quick me mates, back to the shop!" Said Foxy scared to be more ruined. They rush back inside of there place, they all got wedged in the door, struggling too move in, Freddy put his hand inside Chica's suit and grabbed a pizza and smeared it on to himself, braking the wedge.

**A few moments later**

Freddy was siting at the stage, sad that the fact him and his friend can't go out. He pondered for a while till Foxy walk up to him. "Me and the lads have found a way to get out to the Carnival." He whistle too call out Bonnie and Chica carrying a a big yellow machine the size of a big cooler. Freddy ask. "What is it Foxy?" Foxy replied with joy. "It be the generator Fred, you see, if we connect to this, we wont go boom...Arrgh!" Bonnie step up to tell Freddy what he means. "Look as long we are plunged in to Fazbear property, we stay alive. Isn't that right Chica?" "Yup, just like what the man-well(**Manual**)said." They all huddle up for a hug and jump, It was only a while till Freddy..."What I just realize something, were robots! we can't go out and show people were robot! This plan is ruined!" He went back sitting down on the stage with the rest of them as they were depress. "Or just say your advertising this franchise?" They all looked up to see the night guard with a smile on his face and then they look at the clock "11:55 pm" and back to the guard. "What do you mean by advertising Mike?" Said Bonnie. "Well if you what more people to come by after, you should go out there and sell some stuff or start games on a stand. they always have those in Carnival you know." in a instant, they all hugged Mike nearly crushing his ribs. "So how we being doing that stuff Mikey?" Said Foxy, Mike was thinking, and hit an idea. "I could ask the guy who's running it for a stand for me, and you guys can go have fun!

**The next day**

"11:00 am, the time this place opens, everyone got the stuff we needed?" Said Mike asking the animatronics, they were all carrying boxes full of things"I got some plushies from that old restaurant." Said Freddy. "I got some bottles and six balls to make a game." Said Bonnie holding them. "(**muffle**) I got food!" Said Chica eating some of it. "Chica, don't be eating the food you pesky bird or I may have you walk the plank, I got some toys and candy for the little ones." "Very good everyone, now lets find or spot!" As they walk through the area, many other people started to stare at them, wonder how they are moving. "Okay here are spot." What a minute, that was barely looking, it like you know the spot."Said Freddy to Mike as he is ashamed what he is about to say next. "yeah well, I kinda work here during the day." "What!" Said all of animatronics. "Why didn't say that earlier Mike?" Said Chica disappointingly sad. "Well they pay me $100 a day." "What!" Said the animatronics again. "Well, you guys what me to stay with you ever week, and they only pay me 50 cents a day. So I took this job to get extra cash, that all." "You disappoint me Mike, very Disappointing." Said Bonnie when soddenly... "Well well well, I thought I was the only animatronic here at the park." Said **?**

**.**

**That all for now, I have to create the next story with an OC character that _YOU_ can chose by PM me.**

**review if you want Moar!**


	2. Note info

**Hi people. The reason there's no ch. 2 because I still need an OC for it. And I'm still requesting. As long as the characters is original, and not a EX (another pirate fox) that's it. It is completely doneish, just need that OC to complete it. PM me or review for it too. Thanks**

"Do it now, or I'll make you Yiff me dick!" ~ Foxy's quote of the day


End file.
